As technology advances, various types of robotic systems are being created for performing a variety of functions that may assist users. Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, cleaning, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the desire for efficient robotic systems becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for efficient and safe robotic systems has helped open up a field of innovation in actuators, movement, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.